


thinking about the both of you

by ospreyx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/pseuds/ospreyx
Summary: James would give anything to see them at peace.He would give them lake water in a locket if that means it would bring them the tranquility they deserve. He would give them a midsummer breeze in a gift box if that means it would bring them the relief they need. He would give them anything in the world if it will soothe the aches of old wounds, but for now, this is enough.For now, he gives them warmth amidst a snowstorm, and that will have to be enough.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	thinking about the both of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoryWeaverKirea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/gifts).



> happy birthday, chloe !!!
> 
> [song inspo](https://youtu.be/E6zzJ9n9IlQ)
> 
> ♡ big thanks to [banan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana) for beta reading this ♡

In the end, it is Qrow who convinces them both to stay.

Atlas is cold, but it is especially biting when the winds outside their shared apartment howl and the windows are powdery white against a murky atmosphere. There are obligations that still call and a tension that only grows tighter as the days go by, but Qrow curls up beneath too-thin blankets and begins to quake, and that is all it takes for James and Clover to stay home.

Fingers tremble where they rest against James’ torso, one hand pressed to smooth metal and the other pressed to pale flesh, thumbs idly tracing the divide between the two. A coalescence of metal and flesh, sensitive even after all these years, sparks igniting along frayed nerve endings and skittering up his spine. It is Qrow’s way of thanking him, these idle touches in exchange for warmth, the press of skin on skin as the quaking comes to a stop and the breaths become even.

“You could help,” Clover teasingly calls over from the kitchen, stirring idly at a pot, and beneath James’ chin, Qrow shifts and huffs.

“Too cold,” he grumbles back, moving to snake his arms around James’ middle and squeeze as if to prove a point. To who, James isn’t sure.

Soon, Clover joins them with a mug in each hand for the both of them. His lips brush against James’, soft, fleeting, chocolate and something distinctly sweet. Then, to Qrow’s, who rolls his eyes afterwards, because of course the one who insists he doesn’t have a sweet tooth is the one who eats the ingredients as he’s making hot chocolate.

The banter between them is soft, quiet, almost imperceptible over the melancholic howling of the storm just outside. James does not listen to much of it, as much as he wants to. He does not listen, only watches with a rush in his chest, because he does not remember the last time he has seen Qrow smile like this.

This is not his home, not his place, and yet still, he smiles. Smiles as he idly runs one hand along James’ thigh, squeezing just so. Smiles brighter as Clover leans over to lick off excess chocolate on his lip. Smiles like he should be, like there isn’t something feral and ominous that lurks close by, like there’s enough time in the world for him to enjoy it.

James does not quite spiral, but he comes close, and were it not for Clover’s hand in his and Qrow’s eyes soft and pleading, he might have. His own mug is untouched, growing cold as time passes. His throat feels tight, his stomach uneasy, the space between ribs and cylinders alike aching terribly for the short time that it takes before Qrow nudges him onto his back.

Qrow presses against him once more, saying, “Don’t worry about all that.” Of course he knows, James helplessly thinks, because there isn’t a single thing he doesn’t know. “Not right now. Not with us.”

James would argue if he could, if he wasn’t so tired. He would argue that it still matters,  _ especially _ with them there, more so now than ever before when he has more than just Atlas to lose. But then Clover sidles close as well, under his other arm, and it gets easier to remain silent. It gets easier to settle when lips brush against his throat, then lower to his clavicle, the one that is smooth and glows blue from its vents.

It is a wonder how they both have so much love to give. To each other, and to him; it is a wonder how they reciprocated, how they turned to him and for once did not look as if something was missing. And really, that is what this is, the three of them fitting together like fabrics patched back together after being worn for so long. Qrow and Clover’s intertwined fingers rest over James’ chest, right over where his heart beats and races and flutters just for them, and for once, he feels whole.

For once, he feels at ease.

Fans whir softly beneath metal, light bleeding faintly out from the vents in one clavicle, and soon, it is warm again. Soon, Qrow melts against him and begins to drift away, and Clover continues to mouth promises against James’ skin. He will sleep soon, as well, lulled to sleep by the warmth and the comfort, but James will continue to lay awake.

He doesn’t mind, though.

He lays there, and he thinks, and for a short while, he thinks of nothing but them. He does not stress or ponder or dread tomorrow, because that is not what they want. That is not what they need. It is warm and quiet now, and for a while, they can rest and enjoy the momentary peace they have.

And if there is one thing that James would give anything for, it is to see both of the men he loves at peace.

He would give them lake water in a locket if that means it would bring them the tranquility they deserve. He would give them a midsummer breeze in a gift box if that means it would bring them the relief they need. He would give them anything in the world if it will soothe the aches of old wounds, but for now, this is enough.

For now, he gives them warmth amidst a snowstorm, and that will have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ospreyxxx) ✨


End file.
